


Carnation Gambit

by chlorr



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Carmilla is a leather domme, Carmilla is a mean domme & Lisa wants her wrath, Chess, Choking, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Hard BDSM, Impact Play, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Obviously biting, Rough Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, Vampires are Monsters, mean flirting, trans smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorr/pseuds/chlorr
Summary: While Vlad Dracula Tepes travels the world in search of his soul, Lisa Tepes gets bored and lonely at the Castle. She invites Carmilla over for an evening of drinks and games.Carmilla has had her eye on Lisa for some time. She comforts Lisa and then makes her a perilous wager over a chess match. Whoever wins gets to dominate the loser for a day and night of torments and delights.Hardcore, indulgent, lesbian bdsm fantasy.
Relationships: Lisa/Carmilla
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	1. A Perilous Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this fic my commitment to unfridging Lisa. Come on out of the fridge baby. Come on out of Hell & have some fun...
> 
> I'll also note here that I, like my version of Lisa in this story, am a trans woman. All the words I use to describe her body and sex in the story are words I use for myself too.

Carmilla sipped on her bloody, coquelicot mimosa, her lithe figure draped elegantly upon a moon chair. "I still don't know what you see in him," she drawled. "He's so fucking dour. Also, my dear, he is entirely too ancient for you." Lisa laughed at that. Carmilla loved that laugh; she thought it was probably the closest she would ever get to sunshine in her unlife.

"I suppose I can't argue with either point," replied Dracula's wife, "but I just see those qualities differently." She paused and finished mixing her own drink. The moon had reached its zenith, so Lisa set her drink down at the table next to Carmilla and adjusted the angle of the lunar prism. The prism caught the moonbeams and multiplied them so that Castlevania's higher, west patio was bathed in pale, crystal light.

"Vlad is serious about his research, focused. But his scientific perspective does not prevent him from appreciating the beauty of the natural world." She sipped at her own mimosa and sighed contentedly.

“And as for ancient, well, you have quite the advantage of years on me as well, Carmilla, yet we seem to have plenty to talk about. Honestly, I think there are diminishing returns on experience. It gets linear at a certain point."

"You bitch," replied Carmilla, "but I suppose I walked into that one." Lisa laughed: more God damn sunbeams. And how had Carmilla never noticed how cute Lisa's laughing mouth was? Carmilla realized Lisa was asking her something and the vampire queen had to catch herself from answering, "Carnation petals," while staring at Lisa's lips. "I'm sorry?"

"How are things in Styria? Are your sisters well?"

"Oh, you are so thoughtful!" Carmilla conjured a flower petal and played idly with it in her fingers, careful not to slice it with her claws. "They are fine, of course. Working on grand projects and all that. So they say. They ask after you from time to time in fact. Well, Striga does anyway." She chuckled, remembering Striga's prurient disquisitions on the subject of Dracula's wife. Carmilla wondered if the deliciously innocent doctor had any idea of the effect she was inspiring in the high vampiric courts.

"That's very sweet of her," said Lisa.

Carmilla scoffed, "I'm sure it is." Last week, when Striga heard Carmilla was planning to visit Lisa at Castlevania, she'd asked her to, _Tr_ _y to find out if she's into fisting_. God, her general was a concupiscent ass, but the thought did produce a certain, inescapable flush on Carmilla's pale cheeks.

"Perhaps I'll write a letter for her to send back with you," said Lisa.

"Really?" Carmilla raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I do believe she would be delighted to receive it." She tilted the crystal glass to her lips and finished the drink.

"To be honest, Lisa, they are driving me to distraction. We fight like sisters sometimes, especially when we are bottled in a castle buried under the Styrian winter. Your invitation was most welcome; I do so enjoy your company."

"Oh I'm so happy you came! I love visitors. It gets lonely in the castle sometimes." This admission somewhat squashed Lisa. She slumped down on a large moon chair, a little deflated. Pouty carnations. Carmilla drifted over to Lisa's chair and sat beside her. Lisa leaned into her. She smelled human and delicious. Carmilla made sympathetic noises and played with Lisa's hair. Sunlight spooled through Carmilla's fingers. A hungry, cruel part of her ached to grasp it tight and pull, hard, and revel in Lisa's screams, the shadow of her sunny laughs. Even just a gentle tug would reveal her tender neck. Carmilla stilled the impulse.

"I'm glad Vlad agreed to travel and open himself to new ideas, but I didn't think it would be so hard, being alone here. I see people in my clinic outside town, but it's not the same as true companionship." Lisa nestled more comfortably into Carmilla's lap and sighed. "It's strange, I sent Vlad out into the world to learn to like people a little more and here I am, growing to dislike them."

Carmilla frowned. "Have they given you any trouble? I could eat them, if you like."

"Carmilla, no! No, really I'm just not suited to being a hermit and they treat me like one." Lisa sat up and Carmilla reluctantly disentangled her fingers from her golden hair. "I need people who challenge me, you know?"

"Then darling," said Carmilla, the corner of her mouth turning upward in a sly smirk, "you have called on the right vampire queen for company. Let's have another mimosa and I will set myself to concocting a delightfully wicked challenge for you."

***

Several increasingly strong drinks later, Carmilla and Lisa had migrated to the lounge, hearth warm and filled with couches and pillows and books, where they were discussing something smart and interesting over a heated game of chess. It was Carmilla's turn and she had disengaged from the debate to focus on the problem Lisa had posed for her on the board. It was tricky. The opposing aufins controlled broad diagonals and were hindering Carmilla's idea of making an attack on her opponent's king side defense. Perhaps a distraction, a feint at the queen side rook? She advanced a pawn, adding to the tension in the center of the board. If the central tangle was resolved incorrectly, Carmilla's knight would be freed to attack a weak point outside the reach of the opposing aufins' canted corridor.

Lisa made a soft, thoughtful noise.

"What?" Carmilla was certain the move had not been a blunder.

"Nothing, nothing," said Lisa, "I just noticed you respond to pressure by complicating the problem." Carmilla snorted. "Well, you do!" Lisa insisted.

"It was a tactical decision, not a pattern, you little witch."

"The same tactic repeated in similar circumstances makes a pattern.”

"I have been playing this game since the ninth century, you know. I am quite capable of concealing a gambit."

"I assumed so. Your play follows traditionalist lines, generally. Bold attacks, inconsistent complexifications. More modern styles favor strong, positional defense and a focus on a rook and pawn endgame."

"Are you calling me derivative, Lisa?" Carmilla stared coolly at her opponent. Lisa blushed under the direct, challenging lens of the vampire queen's gaze.

"Not derivative, but you could benefit from a little more study of modern chess theory, that's all. Or, maybe I should say experimental instead of modern. I have some books by Ruy Lopez and Polerio. I could lend you some!"

"Oh? That would be lovely." A delightful idea blossomed in Carmilla's scheming mind. She decided to act on it before the tension in the center of the chessboard was released. "A wager then. Your modern chess theory against my derivative, outmoded style." Lisa began to protest that she hadn't meant the comments so harshly - modern theory, after all, was underpinned by the analysis of classic openings, gambits, and styles - but Carmilla interrupted her. "I'm teasing you, lamb. I take no offense. Though I was serious about that bet." The carnation petal was dancing again, guided by gentle magic between Carmilla's long, slender fingers and razor sharp claws. She stared intently at Lisa.

Lisa hesitated, being just shy of too drunk to notice the playful eagerness in Carmilla's tone. She considered the hazards of gambling with a vampire queen of Carmilla's caliber and character.

"For what stakes?" Lisa tried to conceal the timorous waver in her voice and wasn't at all sure she had succeeded. Carmilla grinned wolfishly, which didn't make matters seem any less perilous. Lisa willed herself not to back down from the hungry gaze of her opponent.

"If you win," purred Carmilla, "I will send you as many books from the Great Library of Styria as your studious heart desires." The carnation petal stilled and Carmilla pierced it through the center upon her claw. Lisa felt her heart beat loudly in her chest as the vampire queen stared hungrily at her.

"But if I win you will be mine for a night and a day, to do with as I like. And I will still send you as many books as you like. You will earn them." Carmilla giggled cruelly.

A shiver engendered in Lisa's groin, a need, intumescent and tongue tying. She was intensely aware that Carmilla's attention was fixed on her, like a mountain cat marking its quarry, all cunning desire and restrained power. The chessboard suddenly seemed like a horribly ineffective obstacle between Lisa and the vampire queen of Styria. The thought of what Carmilla would do with her was both frightening and thrilling. Lisa frowned. She planned to win this game, in which case Carmilla wouldn't be doing much of anything to her. Probably.

"Still considering?"

Lisa blushed and put her hand out to seal the wager. "Bet," she said, "but if I win, you are mine instead."

Carmilla grinned. "Very bold, pet. I accept."

"I'm not your pet, Carmilla!"

"Mmm. Soon enough I think. I doubt modern chess theory will get you out of this one, Lisa."


	2. Dueling Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Carmilla continue their game of high stakes chess. Carmilla fucks with Lisa's head to throw her off her game. Lisa puts a cunning gambit into motion.

Lisa bit her lip as she considered her next move. Had this wager been a mistake? She was sure of her position on the board and she dearly wanted access to the renowned collection at the Great Library of Styria. Maybe the fourth mimosa had resulted in a certain lapse of judgement. Now that she thought about it, Lenore or Morana probably would have just sent her whatever books she asked for, or invited her to visit the library without trying to get in her pants. Maybe, Lisa admitted to herself, that's why she had chosen to invite Carmilla to visit in the first place. Because she knew Carmilla would try something like this. 

Lisa had caught the Styrian queen staring at her before at various social and political gatherings held in Dracula's castle. She was always perfectly friendly when they spoke during her visits, for values of friendly specific to Carmilla, but the way she watched Lisa didn't feel friendly. Carmilla's gaze was obsessive, discomfiting, and thrilling, and it made Lisa restless and hypersensitive.

Then, last winter at the Vampire Ball, Carmilla had come upon her alone on the garden terrace. Lisa thought she was about to be eaten, despite the warm rapport she otherwise shared with the Styrian queen. Carmilla had come very close. Her eyes were icy and she smelled of power. She bent to inhale the scent of Lisa's neck. One slender, clawed finger, wickedly sharp, traced a thin line of scarlet from Lisa's throat to her collarbone, Then, in an instant, Carmilla was gone in a magical pogonip. Ice crystals shimmered to the ground around Lisa, tinkling and diamond bright. The whole experience had an unreal quality to it and Lisa sometimes wondered if the encounter had been a daydream. 

Across the board the vampire queen stretched out, louche and sensual on a chaise lounge. Warm hearth light made her moonfall of hair glow as though hidden embers flickered within the fine strands. The fire danced strangely on her pale, bare shoulders. Her eyes were icy, as they had been in the garden last winter. If eyes were anything to go by, that had definitely not been a daydream. Oh! Shit. Carmilla had caught her staring. She looked entirely too pleased with herself. Lisa decided she could use that overconfidence against Carmilla and draw her into a trap - something hidden and nasty. She considered her options and settled on a particularly coiled idea. 

"You do know I'm going to destroy you, don't you?” Carmilla advanced her position, adding pressure to her attack. "You’re just a rabbit. I'm going to pull you apart and put you back together broken and obedient. And then I will fuck you until you break all over again.”

A needful, willing breath nearly escaped Lisa's lips in the form of a startled squeak. She caught herself, steadying her breath, but unable to stop her heart from pounding. She watched as Carmilla pulled the carnation petal apart at its veins into red slivers and then sliced through the tender gradient of pale pink, white flesh and virent stem. 

Lisa refocused on her line of play. Carmilla was continuing her attack, so Lisa would secure her position, then counter. She advanced a pawn, strengthening her defense and making room for her queen to move in support of a knight she planned to use to threaten both the center of the board and Carmilla's attacking rook. 

Carmilla was still talking, her voice like barbed velvet. "Do you remember when I caught you alone in the gardens, last winter?"

Did she know Lisa had been thinking about that? Was Carmilla in her head? The Styrian queen's face was unreadable as she made her play, beginning the inevitable set of aggressive trades designed to weaken Lisa's defense.

"If you are using magic to read my mind, the bet is off. That's acedious chess," Lisa declared. 

"Oh?" Carmilla grinned triumphantly. "So you had been thinking of that evening as well?" Lisa winced. She had fallen for Carmilla's bait. 

"I remember that night," continued Carmilla. "You were radiant in that wintry garden. Like pure rose gold. It came on me to blemish that perfection." She divided the sliver of carnation once more into a line of thin red petal flesh, then let it go. Lisa watched the petal drift to rest upon Carmilla’s silver white satin slipper.

"I inhaled your scent and smelled your fear. I placed my claw upon your neck and as I drew it so upon your throat, do you know what I heard?" 

Lisa blushed and looked up from Carmilla’s slipper. She could hardly stammer out a, "No." The huge lounge felt shrunken, choked with a fug of nervous, excited energy and hearth smoke. Lisa felt like she was folding in on herself and being splayed open for Carmilla to view all at once. 

"I heard the blood rush to your cock, Lisa. I heard you swell at the thought of me devouring you, drinking of you, making you mine. I can hear your intumescence right now. My, my, you are full of surprises, Lisa Tepes. I knew you were a freak. No human woman could woo and marry Dracula without being able to keep up with or outpace the old sadomasochist." 

Lisa was tongue tied, exposed, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Could Carmilla really sense all that? She knew vampires had powerful senses but had never thought of turning those senses to such a use. Perhaps such fine senses played a part in Carmilla's uncanny ability to read and manipulate people. Lisa tried to collect herself, focus on the line of play, but she could hardly think straight. Quickly, she decided again to decline to exchange her aufin, and instead took Carmilla’s pawn with her own, doubling the column awkwardly. Carmilla’s aufin pounced ravenously on the stranded pawn. 

“I wonder what you would do If I won the game,” Carmilla drawled, “and then told you I was just joking about the bet?” 

Carmilla’s piercing, icy gaze lashed Lisa with splintered, crystalline questions. 

“What would you do if I just left? Would you sit there tongue tied? Would you jerk off after I left, hungry and alone, wishing I had deigned to give you what you so obviously want? Or would you be a brave, eager slut and beg me not to go, beg me to give you what you need and deserve?“ 

Carmilla’s interrogation was making Lisa's cock throb and tingle and her logic threads were getting scrambled, lines of play fraying to meaningless noise. She wanted to give in to the poison honey dripping from Carmilla’s tongue and lick it all up, every sweet drop a promise of pleasure and torment. Instead, she swept her queen across the board to capture an undefended pawn. This was the first aspect in the trap - an unassuming capture, a seeming failure to solidify her defense against Carmilla's attack on her king side that masked an advantageous position from which Lisa could strike with her own queen.

It took four more moves before Carmilla noticed the danger. With each successful, hidden snare Lisa grew more confident with her plan and she gloated secretly as Carmilla delivered a monologue of threats and humiliations. Carmilla caught her breath and stared, wide eyed at the board.

"Wait. What the fuck?" 

"Oh? What is it?"

"Don't be coy with me you little piece of meat. How did you-" she trailed off, replaying the game in her mind. 

"You like to play with your food too much, my queen," said Lisa, "and you were such a vision of power and control. It came upon me to blemish that conceit." 

"Fuck you. I can get out of this," snarled Carmilla.

"I'd like to see you try," said Lisa coolly. There was a way out of the trap's checkmate, but it still resulted in a severe loss of material and position, and, based on what she'd seen so far, Lisa didn't think that Carmilla could find the out in any reasonable time frame. 

Carmilla grasped for a defense, brought her own queen back to defend, but it wouldn't work. Lisa smashed through Carmilla's pawn line with her queen. The vampire fumed as she was forced towards an inevitable checkmate, furious that she hadn't spotted the gambit before it was too late. The little minx was more cunning than she'd thought. How had Lisa managed to defend her attack and set this plot up at the same time? Fucking modern chess theory was about to see Carmilla submit to this golden little lamb. It was unthinkable. 

Lisa eyed the increasingly feral vampire queen. She saw a vicious, vengeful spark in Carmilla's eyes. Good. Lisa didn't want to submit to a gloating, complacent vampire - she wanted Carmilla's full, unadulterated wrath. 

"Now you know not to underestimate me, Carmilla," said Lisa. Carmilla's hateful eyes bored into her and she shivered with desire. Enough. The checkmate was waiting to be played on the board. It was time to spring her final trap. Lisa reached out to the board and slowly, deliberately, she toppled her own king. Carmilla blinked out of existence. Lisa yelped as a clawed hand closed on her throat with vampiric strength. Carmilla's voice behind her ear was cruel and icy. 

"You must think yourself terribly clever, Lisa, darling." 

"I did just beat you."

"Not as badly as I'm about to beat you. I hope your little game was worth it. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you are Dracula's wife and a human, or because you won a silly chess match." 

"That was kind of the point of antagonizing you." 

Carmilla squeezed on Lisa's neck and the human squeaked and gasped for breath as the vampire queen choked her. Little scarlet buds bloomed where her claws dug into Lisa's soft throat. Carmilla bent to taste her prey, her tongue licking at the droplets. Lisa moaned in ecstasy. Carmilla laughed, "Oh my god, you're an easy little pain slut, aren't you, pet? You're fucking delicious too." She slid her hand upward and grabbed a fistful of that sunshine hair, pulled it hard to expose Lisa's sweet neck. Oh, now that was a very delicious scream. Carmilla would have to elicit more of those. She sank her fangs into Lisa's tender throat and drank deeply. 

When she had slaked her thirst, Carmilla kissed Lisa hard, blood upon carnations, then dragged her mercilessly by her hair from the lounge to the Carpathian mirror in Dracula's study. Lisa wriggled helplessly in the vampire queen's steel grip, but it hurt her head too much and wasn't accomplishing anything. She let herself go limp. Carmilla grinned down at her. "Good girl. There will be plenty of time to struggle later." Lisa's vision swam. A swell of pleasure pulsed in her cock and ass at the praise and the pain and the promise. 

"Show me my castle in Styria, mirror." At Carmilla's command the mirror rippled. Her sex dungeon, set within her suite of rooms swam in view. Scores of implements of restraint, torture, and pleasure filled the room. 

"Prepare yourself, rabbit," Carmilla purred into Lisa's ear and stepped through the mirror, dragging her prey behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, is Lisa capable of dominating Carmilla? Absolutely she is. Is Carmilla capable of being dominated? Ehhh. This is an extant paradox. I chose the easier option. 
> 
> Next chapter will be steamy. 
> 
> I may edit this chapter as well to update when I post chapter 3


	3. Leather & Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla dommes and tops Lisa in her sex dungeon at the Styrian Castle. 
> 
> What can i even say, this chapter is just indulgent, kinky, gay porn. Carmilla makes good on her threats.

Carmilla stepped primly through the Carpathian Mirror portal into the sex dungeon within her royal chambers in her Styrian Castle. She pulled Lisa by the hair behind her, dragging her bodily across the stone floor to an area of the dungeon covered in black leather floor and wall pads. She hauled Lisa up and threw her across the room, savoring her new toy's scream as she fell through the air and landed hard on the leather mats.

"Get up, rabbit," Carmilla commanded. 

Lisa tried to get to her feet, wincing as the red, stinging, friction burns from her impact on the leather mats made themselves known. She had just scrambled to her feet when Carmilla shoved her back down to the floor. Lisa's knees buckled under the vampire's unnatural strength and Carmilla laughed as the woman yelped in surprise and fear and fell backwards. 

Heat rose in Lisa's face as Carmilla toyed with her, taunting her and commanding her to stand, then shoving her back down again. The fourth time Lisa hit the ground, she quickly scrambled backwards and stood. She was humiliated and angry and before she could stop herself she shouted at Carmilla defiantly, "I get it, okay? I'm just trying to do what you told me to!" 

Carmilla closed the distance to Lisa impossibly fast and slapped her with a contemptuous, casual strength that made the world explode into pain and shock. Lisa crumpled to the ground under the sheer force of the blow. Her head was spinning and it hurt too much to do anything but lay there and breathe in the deep scent of the leather mat. She could smell the beeswax with which the mats were cleaned and polished to an abyssal black. Beneath that honey-sweet veneer she could smell the fear sweat, blood, and sex that saturated the mats, never to be completely scrubbed out. Or maybe that was just her own beaten, submissive aroma.

Lisa's ears rang and her face felt numb. Carmilla was saying something. It was impossible to focus on the queen, but she needed to focus on her, urgently. Call it a survival mechanism or subspace, but Lisa did not want to find out what Carmilla would do if her plaything continued to fail to attend to her. She opened her eyes and groaned as her vision swam. Oh fuck, there weren't really two Carmillas were there? Tears stung Lisa's eyes as the shock began to ebb and the reality of her pain and helplessness overwhelmed her. 

The vampire queen sucked on her tongue in disgust. "Are you crying already? Pull yourself together, rabbit." She kicked Lisa in the stomach, unperturbed by her pet's whimpering. Lisa gasped breathlessly and curled into a protective ball. Carmilla easily pried her open, pinned her limbs to the mat, and straddled her. The queen wore a mien of haughty disappointment and stormy anger, but when Lisa stared up into those cold eyes, like caesious chips of ice, she also caught the secret glint of eager delight therein. 

"That was the first and last time you will speak back to me. You will regret it if you continue to test me. This isn't the chess board anymore, rabbit, and you are not in control anymore. I am. I am your Queen and you will supplicate yourself to and obey me. Do you understand? Answer me." 

"I understand, my Queen" said Lisa. Tender, purple bruises were beginning to bloom where Carmilla held her wrists in a cold, iron grip. The vampire queen leaned in close, her hair a canopied, platinum starfall over Lisa as she kissed her lover. When Carmilla pulled away, she left Lisa breathless and giddy with desire. 

"Good," murmured Carmilla, "because if you fuck up too much I'll skin you and eat you for dinner, little rabbit bitch." She smirked and pressed her root against Lisa's swelling bulge. "I don't even need vampiric hearing to know this is getting you off." Lisa blushed with embarrassment and arousal, heat rising to her cheeks, which still stung from Carmilla's slap. The vampire queen rose to her feet in a single fluid motion. "Now, get up," she commanded. 

Lisa paused for a moment, then scrambled to her feet when she caught the fury that embered in Carmilla's eyes at her hesitation. The vampire feinted a lunge at her and Lisa flinched, but managed to keep silent where she stood, her blush deepening as Carmilla's gaze lingered on the bulge in her dress. 

Carmilla laughed at her - that cruel, beautiful laugh sent thrills down Lisa's spine and into the growing well of pleasure in her groin. "Oh, good job little rabbit! You learn quickly. Hold out your wrists." Lisa obeyed and was rewarded with a pair of heavy, black leather cuffs that Carmilla fastened tightly. The vampire locked them to a heavy chain linked to an iron bar set in the stone ceiling and hauled on it. Lisa squealed in surprise as she was hoisted up so that she had to stand on her toes if she did not want to hang painfully from her wrists. 

"I need to change into something more suitable for the rest of our evening together," said Carmilla. She walked away from Lisa, only looking back when she reached the door to her boudoir to call out mockingly, "Don't go anywhere!" 

***

Carmilla emerged from the boudoir dressed in exquisite red leather: high boots, tight, crotchless pants, and a heavy harness that showed off her pale tits. She carried a black scepter made of thick rolls of leather wrapped around heavy paperboard, its handle silver facets. Lisa watched her approach in awe, drank in the sheer aura of domination Carmilla exuded. Also, she couldn't keep her eyes from drifting to Carmilla's platinum bush and pale, soft lips, stark against the deep, bloody red of her leather. 

The vampire queen blinked from view again, rematerializing behind Lisa with a loud crack of power. The metallic tang of ozone burnt in the air. God that spell was a shock every time she saw Carmilla do it. Surely the queen knew how much it startled and unsettled her…

"I dont have the luxury of time to train you properly," Carmilla purred into Lisa's ear, "So I'm just going to get straight ahead to the punishment."

Lisa gasped in surprise as her domme's wickedly sharp claws tore her dress to ribbons, leaving her naked and exposed. She shuddered as the draft of superheated, displaced air from Carmilla's teleportation faded away, replaced by the cold air of the stone dungeon. 

Carmilla circled Lisa, inspecting every inch of flesh with delighted scrutiny. She pressed her scepter gently to each bruise and scrape, agitating dulled pains that had resulted from the Styrian queen's rough handling of her. "Oh pet," she cooed, "this one looks quite painful. Does it hurt?" Lisa winced as Carmilla traced around a particularly painful bruise on her ass. 

"Ow! Yes, your Highness it does."

"Oh good!" Carmilla smacked her scepter on the tender spot, eliciting a delicious shriek from her honey-blonde plaything. She spanked Lisa again and again, mercilessly, and with transparently gleeful sadism. 

Lisa's cries of pain gave way under the rhythm of blows to grunts and moans as pain saturated her, giving way to a deeper submission and the sting of pleasure. Finally, her legs trembling from the ruthless spanking and standing on her toes for the better part of an hour, Lisa's strength gave out and she collapsed. 

Carmilla let her hang by her wrists for a moment, enjoying her view of the doctor's naked, suspended body. The queen of Styria admired Lisa's soft, round ass, beaten to a beautiful, carnation red. Carmilla unlatched the wrist cuffs from the chain and caught her lover easily as she crumpled into her arms. 

"Did you enjoy your punishment, rabbit?" 

"Yes," stammered Lisa, still dizzy with a heady mix of pain and pleasure and submission. 

"Yes, what, stew meat?" 

"What? Oh. Oh! Yes, my Queen!" 

"Hmm. Should I forgive such a slip? It goes against my better judgement to let such disrespect abide." 

Lisa stared silently at Carmilla. She didn't think there was a right answer, but she couldn't imagine end. What could she say to mollify Carmilla? The vampire queen arched a platinum eyebrow and stared coolly back at her, waiting. 

"I will earn your forgiveness, if you let me, Queen Carmilla?" 

Carmilla grinned wolfishly at her and dumped her carelessly onto the leather mat. 

"Oh? I will certainly let you try!" The vampire gestured, a simple summoning pishogue, and a leather harness with a huge, polished, bloodstone crystal dildo affixed to it floated across the dungeon and arranged itself at her waist. 

Lisa was blatantly ogling her. 

Carmilla pounced on Lisa and pinned her on her belly. The queen pressed her face into the mat with an iron hand and guided her strap to her prey's asshole with the other. Carmilla spread Lisa's cheeks apart and breathed an urgent, guttural sigh. 

"I'm going to fuck your brains out, little rabbit," Carmilla growled into Lisa's ear. Lisa whimpered prettily and her hole twitched, blossomed beneath Carmilla's cock. 

"Please! Oh fuck, Carmilla, my queen, please!" Lisa begged. Carmilla finished the incantation of another sorcery, the last syllable burbling away into an uncharacteristic, excited giggle. Lisa felt her insides chill slightly. She squeaked with surprise as a slickness oozed from her and dripped on Carmilla's thick crystal prodding at her hole. 

Carmilla slowly pushed inside of her, inch by perfect, inevitable inch. Lisa ground her ass into her lover's hips. She wanted to be filled with her, enmeshed and undone and oh! Carmilla pulled back and thrust into her again, again. The leather floor yawned before Lisa. It was a deep, heavy bliss and into it she sunk, borne down by Carmilla's weight and strength and desire. 

Lisa cried out with ecstasy as her girlcock rubbed against leather while Carmilla fucked her into the mat. The vampire queen carded her fingers through Lisa's hair, made a fist, and pulled. She sighed with delight and sank her fangs into Lisa's exposed neck. 

Lisa writhed, pinned to her orgasm by Carmilla's strap and fangs. Her cum squirted messily between her belly and the mat, while her ass gripped the crystal cock that sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body. 

"Wow," murmured Carmilla, "you are so fucking hot." She licked at the punctures her fangs had pierced in Lisa's beautiful neck, drawing a shudder of pleasure from her lover. Carmilla gently withdrew her crystal from Lisa and rolled off of her. Lisa snuggled up to her and Carmilla giggled, gathering the human in her arms. Lisa sighed happily.

"That was amazing." 

Carmilla arched an eyebrow at her. Lisa blinked, confused. 

"Oh. Uh, your Majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been kicking my ass the last couple weeks, so maybe this chapter is about my need to get wrecked by my girlfriend this weekend and forget about capitalism. 
> 
> I do not write porn often, so bear with me as I languish in excess and figure out what Im doing. 
> 
> Sometimes you just need to let an evil vampire drag you off to her evil sex dungeon and have her way with you. & you KNOW Carmilla has good strap game. That is unquestionable. 
> 
> Final note: I am obsessed with Carmilla giggling during sex. She absolutely does and it took all of Lisa's willpower to save the scene and not burst into fawning amusement over how cute it is. 
> 
> I love you all thanks for reading my story so far <3  
> ~  
> chlorr


	4. Chilling Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is hot when she gets monstrous & ruthless & Lisa absolutely is into it. 
> 
> This chapter continues to just be porn <3 Expect humiliation, impact, & temperature scenes

"Well, that ought to be enough rest for now," Carmilla said. She disentangled herself from Lisa and rose from the leather mat they had been spooning on. Lisa whined and looked up at her sadly.

"Don't look at me like that, rabbit. You're the one who made this mess all over my dungeon floor." Carmilla gestured at the milky smear of cum Lisa had spilled on the black leather mat. "Someone has to clean this up and it damn well isn't going to be the Queen of this fucking castle." 

"But-" Lisa complained. Carmilla silenced her with an icy glance.

"But nothing rabbit! Did you think you were done? Sweetling, it has only been two and a half hours. I can, and will, continue to fuck you and punish you for the next twenty-one and a half hours that you belong to me." 

"I...yes, your Majesty." 

"Good. Now, clean your mess up." Carmilla pointed to the spatter of cum on the mat. 

Lisa blushed and looked around for something to clean with. She saw a piece of her shredded dress and moved to pick it up, then yelped as a hard leather boot kicked her to the floor. Carmilla ground Lisa's face into the mess with her heel, laughing with delight as her plaything squirmed. 

"Lick it clean, bitch! Come on!" 

Lisa's ears burned as she licked up her own cum. It was humiliating and very, very hot. She had not had any luck interesting Vlad in this kind of humiliation play. He was happy to oblige her prey kink - that one came quite naturally to him, she had been thoroughly pleased to learn - and was eager to please both Lisa's sadistic and masochistic desires, but his way was pain given in love, purely, without any of the messy degradation Carmilla revelled in. Lisa loved that quality in Vlad, but Carmilla's gleeful willingness to use her like a doll or a punching bag, to destroy her will and pride, oh, that made Lisa's heart sing as well. 

The queen hauled Lisa up by her hair and smeared the sunshine-crowned woman's cumglazed face. Being dragged about by Carmilla was starting to feel so normal and natural. Her head lolled about stupidly in the vampire's grip. Lisa grinned up at Carmilla with submission induced bliss. 

"Lisa, dear rabbit, you are so beautiful like this," said Carmilla, "but I'm afraid you've been very greedy. Look at how I have spoiled you, given you everything you want. And what have you given me, hmm? Cumstains on my leather."

"I gave you my ass," Lisa pouted in a perfect moue of dissent. Predictably, Carmilla slapped Lisa across the face. The vampire punched Lisa in the gut and the woman slumped on her fist, gasping for breath, held up only by the inhuman strength of Carmilla's hand in her hair. 

"It was already mine you mouthy brat. And as I recall you literally begged me for it." The vampire cocked her head, "I don't think you're taking this seriously, rabbit. Move." 

Carmilla shoved Lisa towards a heavy oak door. It opened with a gesture from the vampire queen and Lisa yelped in shock as icy wind and sleet blasted through the opening and lashed her bare skin. She whined and tried to back away. Carmilla was behind her, an angry growl curling up from the back of her throat. Her eyes burned, pale ice aflame. She shoved the object of her wrath through the wintry doorway, allowing, in her vicious lust, her cruel, sharp claws to rake across Lisa's bare shoulders. Lisa screamed in pain as the Styrian winter whistled through her slashed shoulder as her feet screamed in agony as she stumbled across the snow covered terrace. She held herself tightly, shaking and rocking violently. The cold instilled a primordial, physiological fear to rival Carmilla's fists and claws and fangs. Panic rose as she was pressed between the specter of a frozen death in the stormy night and malice in the form of the vampire queen stalking towards her. Lisa darted forward, making a desperate attempt to reach the warmth and safety of the dungeon. Well, for questionable values of safety. 

There - she was past the vampire, the solid doorknob was almost warm in her palm and she wrenched at it hopelessly. The door did not so much as budge. It was like trying to pull a mountain open. The cold had made Lisa stupid and desperate and she had completely forgotten how the door had swung open with a magic word uttered from Carmilla's blood red lips. She slumped against the door, defeated, absorbing what little warmth transferred through the slab of oak from the rooms within. 

The vampire's grip closed like gentle steel around Lisa's wrist and pulled her away from the door. Despite her vampiric nature, the queen's hand was still warmer than the gelid night and, at this point, Lisa would follow any hint of warmth no matter how minute. Carmilla led her to a dark circle of ice and dropped Lisa's wrist to pick something up. The human just stood there, shivering. Her nipples hardened to points and the cum on her face was beginning to crystallize. What was the point of running? The winter night had drained her of energy as surely as if Carmilla had sucked her to a bloodless husk. 

Carmilla plunged the metal rod into the ice, breaking it to slush. She gestured at the terrace pool. Lisa could barely hear her queen's command over the storm, but it was clear what the cruel bitch wanted. The wind swallowed the doomed woman's whine of despair and with it the last of her remaining will to resist as Carmilla drew her forward.

Lisa stepped into the pool. Her numb feet belied the impossible shock that awaited her. A horrible ache bit at her legs as she lowered herself into the water at Carmilla's will. She keened in agony as Carmilla pushed her down, down into dark, icy water, the splinter ache rising to her groin, her hands, her chest, her throat. Iron hands plunged her beneath the surface and held her there, scrubbing away the mess of cum on her face. 

Finally, Carmilla lifted Lisa from the pool. The vampire cradled her pet in her arms. Her lips were warm and soft against Lisa's ear as she whispered praise and adoration and a deliciously subtle warming spell. Then, Carmilla bore her frozen carnation away to recuperate and be sweetened with further suffering before the dungeon's hearth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Little bit short & sweet cuz im having A Week & this felt like its own scene.


	5. Inflammable Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla & Lisa warm up by the huge hearth fire in the vampire's sex dungeon. 
> 
> Lots of blood & sex in this one :D

It takes Carmilla some time to melt away the gelid, catatonia she instilled in her lover out on the storm-wracked castle terrace. A towel (warmed and softer than sin), hot chocolate, a toasty spot by the fire, and the promise of further fireside delights will warm Lisa Tepes to her cause. A cause the human morsel evidently shares, given her eager endurance thus far. 

Few of Carmilla's lovers have willed her to take them this far and fewer still have lasted so long before her cruelty and punishment saw them broken. Certainly no humans she has had. Saw-toothed, hateful memories come to her of the humans she fucked before she was turned and the few after, all ugly encounters to a one. Memories she usually lets rot until fungal blooms of self hatred spread to reanimate their corpses. 

Is she a fool to hope that Lisa would understand that she had been young and broken and half out of her mind chasing oblivion? Will she still trust Carmilla to do exquisite and terrible things to her? She is not a weak child any more, out of control in both her vulnerability and, later, in her bloody rage. She has power and control and command now. 

The vampire queen suppresses these thoughts. By the depths of Hell, how has Lisa come to have such an effect on her, to bring forth such completely ancient, shit memories? She felt more open around her, like the nightmare was less present and more a story. But better not to think about the past. Far better instead to think of her lover, here and now and requiring her full attention. 

Carmilla refocuses on her immediate task and sinks to the floor of her dungeon with Lisa in her arms before the roaring hearth. The room doesn't really need the fireplace. The whole castle is heated with steam pipework (Carmilla smirks at "pipework," and eyes the shivering softness of the naked woman in her arms), but the huge fire is grand and dramatic and Carmilla loves it. The pipes lack the requisite values of destruction and wildness that define the vampire queen's hunger. 

She can think of several fucktoys in the past who she found...susceptible to the threat of fire, when other methods had not broken them. It is a lesser vampire thing, for fire is the daughter of the Sun, and those newly turned or spawned by weak vampires may meet their end in flame. 

So she is delighted with the change of pace her fresh piece of meat has brought. The winter night may hold no terror for stupid, pretty vampire boys, but for soft, tenderly human Lisa there is no such undead propugnaculum against the cold, howling dark. The Styrian night (Carmilla's night, for she is Styria and Styria is hers and her unbending will and cold rage are the land's wintry jaws) has scoured Lisa of all playful resistance or will for power games. Now she is perfect: obedient and whimpering. 

Carmilla attends to each frozen place upon her lover's body with her mouth: soft lips and tongue suck and kiss stiff, chill-reddened fingertips, earlobes, and nipples. Each frozen flower slowly melts under the vampire's ministrations and the shivering wreck in her arms gradually thaws and Lisa squirms closer to Carmilla's body and turns her face upwards to kiss her domme. 

Carmilla allows this, marks it a reward for her pet earned through service. As if those lips, once again so brightly hued and soft as carnation petals, could be denied. She pulls Lisa close and kisses her slowly, deeply, in a joining of desires and lips and tongues. She can taste rosemary and champagne, fear sweat and passion on Lisa's breath. 

Finally, Carmilla draws away from the kiss and enjoys Lisa's audible gasp at this separation. The blonde doctor's fingers still grasp at her lover's leather harness, seeking closeness always. The vampire queen toys with Lisa a little more. She traces upon her lover's lips, cups her chin with a moon pale hand, opens that perfect mouth with a gentle squeeze to the jaw. Carmilla pushes two slender fingers into Lisa's mouth.

"Will you give me everything?" She asks her lover as soft as cinders. Lisa moans around Carmilla's fingers. 

"Y-yes my Queen." 

"Will you serve me as I command, without hesitation?" 

"Yes - ah!" Lisa squeaks as Carmilla's probing fingers begin playing idly with her tongue. "Yesh my Queen!" 

"Will you freeze for me? Will you burn and bleed for me?" It's adorable how eagerly her plaything agrees to this. "Will you kill for me?" Ahh, there is that look of startled fear that so becomes her flower: shocked, wide doe eyes. It is too cute, Carmilla thinks, that her plaything will endure all sorts of tortures with what can only be described as gusto, yet tremble at the thought of visiting harm on another. 

"Y-yes my Queen," Lisa hurries her reply, having learned the steep price for delaying an answer. 

Carmilla smiles, they are purely in fantasy now. She can tell where the doctor's limits lie, but it is such dire fun to play with her so. But enough beating around the bush (smirk), it is high time to see just what Lisa Tepes is made of. Carmilla reaches for the woman's crotch, takes her in hand and elicits a breathless gasp. 

"Tell me," purrs Carmilla, "do you fuck Lord Dracula with this delicious girl cock?" Lisa flushes at the question, squirms in nervous excitement at Carmilla's boldness. 

"Sometimes," mumbles Lisa. 

"Do you enjoy it?" 

"Yes, my Queen." Lisa's blush glows in the firelight as her stiffness grows in Carmilla's delicate, yet dangerous hand.

"Do you want to fuck me, Lisa?" Carmilla asks. Her voice is like liquid lightning running through Lisa's entire body. Hours of submitting to the vampire queen's domination and sadism, followed by sudden softness, makes the doctor flustered at such a question. Is it a trap? Another power game? Well, everything is a power game with Carmilla, but…

"More than anything, My Queen," Lisa says. She lets out a slight, whimpering moan of desire that she is quite incapable of suppressing. 

Carmilla delights in the noise wriggling out over her fingers, which still toy idly with her pet’s mouth. 

"I know, rabbit," Carmilla coos to her toy, “I know how badly you want it.” She tightens her grip on Lisa’s cock and with her other hand pinches the woman’s soft, wet tongue. She makes a sympathetic moue as her plaything groans and squirms in her hands, "But you have to earn it sweetling."

The vampire queen pushes her lover down to the soft, warm furs on which they have been lounging before the great hearth, with something between loving gentleness and iron control. 

There is no choice for Lisa but to lie back upon the downy pelts, yet there is also nothing else she would rather do, since her Queen so clearly desires this particular compliance. Every nerve and muscle of Lisa's body aches and excites to please her domme’s command. So despite the punishment and teasing and denial, she gasps with pleasure as Carmilla straddles her above the shoulders and fills her world with ivory thighs, blood red leather, and the impossible softness, the spiced, wet heat of sex upon the doctor’s lips and tongue. 

Carmilla cannot help the guttural moan that escapes her as Lisa sets herself to the task, finding oh...just the perfect circling followed by long, slow licks. Pleasure radiates through the vampire queen and her hips buck, her fingers curl into Lisa’s golden hair, which spills before her like sunshine on the dark furs beneath. 

Carmilla pins her lover, rides her face with impatient, hungry glee. Lisa's eager tongue urges her to greater pleasure and greater need. Oh how Carmilla needs her, needs to take from her, to destroy her, to guide her and give to her every pound of flesh and pleasure and pain, needs to entangle herself so deeply with her lover that neither of them will ever emerge from the deep ocean current in which they rut and are swept away. 

When the need becomes greater and more urgent than she can bear, Carmilla, lifts herself from Lisa’s mouth. The woman’s lips and tongue still seek desperately for their purpose, which proves a delightful vision that only further inflames the vampire queen’s arousal. 

Both women groan in ecstasy as Carmilla repositions herself, straddles Lisa at the waist, and sinks onto her. For a moment both women are still, their breath hot and intimate, as they rest in the pleasure of each other's bodies, of filling and being filled. 

The stillness does not last long. Now Carmilla fucks Lisa like a thunderstorm, rides her, hard and wild, one hand pinning the doctor's wrists, the other clenched in her hair. Carmilla pulls hard enough to hurt, reveals a neck like cream, flush with heat and blood. 

"You're mine," she hisses. "Say it. Offer yourself to me." Her voice is husky with desire and command.

"I am yours, my Queen! I'm your plaything, your punching bag, your eager rabbit, your food- ah!" Lisa's voice breaks as Carmilla's fangs sink into her neck. The doctor's eyes roll back in exquisite anguish as her lover drinks deeply from her pale throat. 

Carmilla gorges herself on the blood and sex. She can feel the desire to devour Lisa in every way, totally. She can feel the deep, predatory instinct to bite and drink and never let go as she reaches her first orgasm. Her hips grind on Lisa's and she squeezes her lover's cock inside her, savors the pleasure and blood and slaked thirst. Finally, she pulls away from Lisa's neck, lets blood spray from the punctures, painting her lips and chisowith crimson ichor. She licks from the wound up to Lisa's ear, leaving a trail of blood and enjoys her food's shivers of ecstasy and fear.

"My rabbit. My toy. Every inch of you is mine, every sensation, every ounce of blood. This is what you are for: serving me, fucking me, feeding me." Carmilla whispers to Lisa, each word of command and ownership bringing the woman below closer to her own climax. 

"P-please, my Queen-" Lisa whimpers.

"No." Carmilla says.

The word pierces Lisa and the pishogue settles like ice in her center. Vampire magic entwined with the denial binds and swallows her pleasure, eliciting a frustrated, greedy whine she is sure Carmilla loves. 

"Not yet, eager rabbit," Carmilla gloats. "I'm not through using you." She lays back on the luxurious furs, pulling her lover on top of her. "Show me what you're good for, slut. Prove you have some use to me and I'll consider giving you a measure of relief and rest." 

Lisa hesitates, quivering above her domme, daunted by the prospect of topping Carmilla. On cue, Carmilla's perfect, ivory palm reaches up and slaps her brutally across the face, drawing a shriek from the auricomous doctor. 

"What the fuck are you waiting for? I gave you a command you stupid little rabbit," Carmilla says with icy, poisonous rage. She digs her claws deep into Lisa's breasts until blood runs down her fingers and pulls the woman forward and into her. 

Lisa shrieks as her domme hauls her forward, piercing pain mingling with the soft, wet pleasure of Carmilla. 

"Oh," Carmilla giggles cruelly as she mangles Lisa's tits, "I forgot you had on a collar I could pull you around by." 

Lisa doesn't hesitate for further punishment. Now she thrusts deeper into her queen, fucks her with obedient, fearful urgency. Anything to please her Queen and end the pain of Carmilla's claws in her breasts. 

"Harder," commands Carmilla, "or I'll rip your little rabbit tits out."

Lisa grunts in pain as the vampire grips her breasts tighter. She does as asked and her own hunger is a thrill to sate. Her hips, faster, Carmilla slick below; it feels sooo good, but the vampire binding spell tightens around the base of her cock blurring pleasure and agony. 

Carmilla screams, "I said fuck me harder, you useless cunt!"

Lisa cries out as Carmilla tortures her breasts. She obeys, fucking her Queen with brutal reverence until the domme cries out with pleasure and releases Lisa from her claws. 

Blood sprays, sweet and hot on Carmilla's tongue and lips, as Lisa pounds her, sunkissed breasts bouncing with exertion. She thinks maybe she is in love with this beautiful, golden human, this woman whose sunshine glows, slick with sweat, even after an evening of her best efforts to bind and break that light into submission. 

Or maybe, Carmilla thinks, it's just the intoxicating blood and body and the multiple orgasms that crash through her body as Lisa obediently rails her.

Whatever. 

"F-fuck," she moans. "Do whatever you want, rabbit. Fuck the binding spell. I don't care-" 

Lisa kisses her, hard and victoriously. Her mouth tastes like cum and pussy and it mingles in Carmilla's with sweet, salty blood. 

Drunk on her lover's tongue, Carmilla pushes herself against Lisa's hips & fucks her lover back hard, clenching with inhuman strength on the throbbing girl cock inside her. She draws the orgasm from Lisa with vicious, greedy, hunger, like a boa squeezing the life from its prey. 

Lisa gasps, clings to Carmilla as she cums, filling her, holding her tighter even as she is held in turn by the vampire's strength. Carmilla's breath is close and hot on Lisa's neck. They burn and burn together in a conflagration of urgent lust, until the roaring inferno inside embers to a slow, deep, and entangled embrace. 

The fire in the hearth glows hot on their skin. Their heartbeats slow. Finally, Lisa pulls herself away, giggling happily as Carmilla draws her back into her arms. 

They rest there on the furs before the hearth. Carmilla kisses and licks gently at Lisa's bloody chest & neck, cleaning the sluggish flow, a healing spell following her tongue's care. 

Lisa's stomach growls loudly. "Sorry," she mumbles.

Carmilla laughs. "How can I hold your hunger against you, when you have so thoroughly sated mine?" 

This draws a grin from Lisa. "You enjoyed that as much as I did, then?" 

"Oh," says Carmilla, "by all Hells, yes. Now, you need a break pet. You're looking pale, which is entirely my fault." 

"I'm alright, really, my Queen. Your magic-" 

"Be quiet, rabbit. Don't ruin this reward for yourself with backtalk and disobedience." 

Lisa blushes at the rebuke, a reminder of her ongoing subservience, and offers a demure apology. 

Carmilla smirks at her. "Don't worry about it for now. Just relax and think about what a good girl you've been. I'll be back with something for you to eat." 

She rises and conjures a silken robe to cover herself with. "And don't you dare try to leave this room," she warns, "I wouldn't want my sisters to chance upon you while you're Styrian property. They can be voracious, and I don't feel like sharing you just yet, little morsel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving your rabbit alone in a sex dungeon in a castle full of foxes is fine right?
> 
> If you want, let me know what you thought in the comments! Thanks for reading lovelies <33


End file.
